Another Dramione Story
by simplyneneng
Summary: Draco and Hermione short story after the war. enjoy, Dramione shippers :


_**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter series and characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

_****Warning: OOC,typo, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll****_

* * *

><p><em>Semua mata memperhatikan.<em>

Hermione menghempaskan tangan Draco yang tiba-tiba memegang lengannya setelah berhasil menyusul langkahnya yang hendak pergi dari lorong itu, "Apa lagi, Draco?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Hermione." Draco mengatakannya dengan nada memohon yang tidak pernah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

_Semua mata memperhatikan._

"Apa lagi yang harus kudengar?" Hermione mengambil buku-buku yang dari tadi ia taruh ditepi jendela yang menghadap ke arah danau. Membawanya dengan kedua tangan.

Melihatnya, Draco merasa risih. Ia tidak suka Hermione membawa tumpukan bukunya sendiri, "Biar kubawakan bukumu."

"Tidak perlu."

_Semua mata memperhatikan._

Mereka kembali setelah pertarungan besar Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan sekolah mereka disekolah sihir itu dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda. Status penyihir dihapuskan dan persahabatan antar asrama terjalin sangat indah seperti yang diharapkan sejak beratus tahun yang lalu.

Dan tanpa diduga siapapun, Draco menyatakan perasaannya pada Hermione tepat saat hari pertama mereka kembali kesana. Ditengah Aula Besar. Hermione menerima pernyataan cinta itu dengan senang hati karena selama inipun ia memendam rasa pada sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Meski masih diiringi oleh keheranan dari beberapa murid tentang bagaimana-putri-kebanggaan-Gryffindor-dan-pangeran-Slytherin-bisa-saling-menyukai-dan-bahkan-berpacaran, tapi mereka tenang-tenang saja menjalani semuanya sampai pertengkaran itu terjadi.

Sepele sebenarnya. Tapi bagi Hermione yang telah melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang terjadi selama 7 tahun sebelumnya antara ia dan Draco, hal itu menjadi pertengkaran yang luar biasa. Semua dimulai saat Draco mengirim surat kepada orangtuanya untuk mengirimkan kabar seperti biasa, lalu tiba-tiba ibunya menanyakan soal Hermione dan meminta jawaban Draco apakah yang ibunya dengar tentang hubungannya dan gadis Gryffindor itu benar terjadi. Draco yang masih belum mau menceritakannya, mengatakan bahwa hal itu bohong. Ia memang sudah mulai berteman dengan Hermione dan kawan-kawan asrama lain, tapi mereka tidak berpacaran.

Hal yang buruk adalah, surat balasan dari ibunya datang disaat yang tidak tepat saat makan siang di Aula Besar setelah sekitar 1 minggu semenjak surat terakhir dikirim oleh Draco. Dan surat itupun diketahui keberadaannya lebih dahulu oleh orang yang tidak tepat. Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, Draco. Surat dari ibumu." Pansy menunjuk kearah surat yang tergeletak itu sementara Draco masih sibuk menyantap makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya di meja Slytherin, "Kubacakan ya."

Pansy langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Draco sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat apa-apa saat itu, "_Draco, dear-_" Pansy melirik menggoda Draco yang langsung disambut riuh oleh teman-temannya, _"Sayang sekali bahwa kabar itu tidak benar. Padahal Mum dan Dad mengharapkan hal itu benar terjadi-"_

Kernyitan mulai muncul didahi Draco sambil masih menerka-nerka apa yang ibunya bahas disurat itu. Ia mendengarkan Pansy dengan seksama.

"_Gadis Granger itu sepertinya memang cocok untukmu, Draco. Kau tahu sendiri kan kepintarannya jauh melebihi gadis seusianya. Mum cukup kecewa setelah kau bilang bahwa kalian tidak berpacaran. Apa lagi saat kau bilang bahwa tidak mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi-"_

Draco membelalak dan mulai memahami isi surat itu. Begitu pula dengan semua murid yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Pansy karena penasaran dengan apa yang Draco bicarakan dengan ibunya lewat surat.

"Kemarikan surat itu, Pansy." Draco meraih surat itu dengan cukup kasar dan berbalik hendak pergi dari Aula Besar.

Tapi Draco tidak tahu bahwa selain murid-murid yang penasaran itu, ada satu orang lagi yang mendengarkan surat itu dari awal. Hermione. Ia berdiri dihadapan Draco dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa didefinisikan oleh cowok itu. Luka, kecewa, sedih. Semua seolah bercampur disana.

"Hermione.. aku bisa jelaskan."

Hermione hanya menggeleng dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Semua mata memperhatikan apa yang terjadi setelah itu diantara mereka.

.

Tidak ada lagi gandengan tangan saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas berikutnya, atau bantuan Draco kepada Hermione tiap kali gadis itu membutuhkan bantuan meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya, atau usapan sapu tangan Hermione kepada Draco bila cowok itu makan dengan buru-buru dan menyisakan noda makanan disisi bibirnya. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan seperti itu dan sudah hampir 3 minggu berlalu.

Hermione selalu berusaha menghindari Draco bahkan saat pergantian kelas. Hanya satu kali ia luput dari upayanya menghindar, tapi toh ia tetap tidak mau mendengarkan Draco dan pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah lagi mendampingi Draco latihan Quidditch dan bahkan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya saat pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Ia tidak ada untuk kedua asrama itu.

Saat murid-murid Gryffindor sampai di ruang rekreasi untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka dalam pertandingan Quidditch atas Slytherin, Hermione hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat kepada para pemain. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron serta yang lainnya. Sambil memikirkan bahwa Draco mungkin sedang kesal karena menerima kekalahan…

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan sambil menyalakan kembang api?" tawar Ron. Ia mengeluarkan kembang api produk Sihir Sakti Weasley dan mulai menyalakannya saat semua murid berseru "Yeah!" ramai. Ia membagikan kembang api itu. Pada Hermione juga.

Murid-murid kelas satu dan dua berputar-putar diruang rekreasi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu kemenangan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Para murid kelas atas pun tertawa mendengarnya dan mulai menyanyikannya bersama. Hermione tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi. Untuk sesaat ia lupakan hal yang membuatnya tidak muncul dilapangan untuk menonton pertandingan.

"Sudahlah, Hermione." Ginny berbicara padanya diantara riuh perayaan kemenangan, "Pasti Draco punya penjelasan untuk hal itu. Tak perlu kau buat ini menjadi sulit, kan."

Gadis itu diam dan mematikan kembang api ditangannya. Ginny mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja diruang rekreasi didekatnya.

"Kemarin ia memintaku memberikan ini padamu."

Ia membuka amplop yang diberikan Ginny dan mengeluarkan kertas didalamnya. Sebuah foto. Foto bergerak dirinya yang sedang duduk sendirian disebuah jendela dilorong kosong. Ia mengeluarkan satu kertas lagi dan membuka lipatannya.

"_Andai aku bisa duduk bersamamu lagi."_

Ginny yang ikut membaca, tersenyum kearah Hermione yang menoleh kepadanya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya, "Kau lihat sendiri, kan. Aaah… dia memang romantis sekali."

Hermione mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang berpacaran dengannya, Gin?"

Gadis Weasley itu tergelak dan menggeleng keras, "Oh tidak, Hermione. Menjadi pacar Sang Terpilih sudah cukup untukku."

Dan kini giliran Hermione yang tertawa.

.

Bulan Desember tiba. Udara dingin menusuk menjadi sangat biasa sehingga membuat murid-murid harus menggunakan berlapis-lapis baju untuk keluar dari area kastil Hogwarts. Hermione duduk sendirian ditepi danau mengenakan sweater, jaket, dan jubah sekaligus untuk mencegah hawa dingin masuk ketubuhnya. Ia membawa setumpuk buku untuk dibaca. Mengingatkannya atas satu saat ia duduk disana bersama Draco. Ia membaca, dan Draco memotret suasana disekeliling danau itu.

"Kau bisa sakit bila berlama-lama disini."

Tanpa menolehpun Hermione tahu pasti suara siapa yang baru saja terdengar dibelakangnya. Ia hanya menghentikan kegiatannya membaca untuk sesaat. Ia juga seolah tahu apa yang akan orang itu lakukan. Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan, orang itu duduk disampingnya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk mendongakkan kepala dan menjawab perkataan Draco sebelumnya. Hermione tetap menunduk dan membaca buku yang ada dipangkuannya. Cowok itu duduk dijarak setengah meter darinya dan menatap kearah danau yang airnya membeku. Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka tidak kuat menahannya.

"Hermione, _please…_"

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap pemilik mata kelabu disampingnya untuk beberapa detik dan akhirnya menutup buku yang dari tadi ia baca.

"Aku sudah menerima amplop yang kau titipkan pada Ginny."

Draco hanya mengangguk namun dalam hatinya ia lega karena bisa mendengar suara gadis itu lagi selain saat Hermione menjawab pertanyaan guru dikelas, "Aku harus menjelaskannya padamu. Ini semua.." cowok itu menoleh dan mengecek ekspresi diwajah gadis disampingnya. Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lanjutkan."

"…memang kesalahanku. Aku tidak seharusnya aku menulis seperti itu pada Mum. Aku seharusnya jujur saja bahwa… kita memang berpacaran."

"Hubungan ini memang mustahil, Draco. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal."

"Tidak tidak!" Draco menggeleng keras, "Tidak, Hermione. Tidak begitu. Aku hanya… belum siap memberitahukannya pada mereka. Kau tahu, mereka bisa langsung heboh jika mengetahui bahwa itu benar dan Mum bisa saja langsung mengumumkannya kepada semua orang dan kita tidak akan punya waktu selain dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang penasaran dengan kita."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke danau, mendesah, "Maka dari itu sebaiknya kita tidak usah meneruskan semua ini. Dan kau juga tidak harus mengaku bahwa kau berbohong pada ibumu."

"Tapi, Hermione…"

"Sudahlah, Draco. Apa lagi? Dan kau sudah kesampaian untuk duduk bersamaku lagi seperti yang kau tuliskan padaku. Kurasa ini cukup." Hermione membereskan buku-bukunya dan siap beranjak dari sana, "Lupakan saja ini semua."

Draco meninju tanah setelah Hermione pergi dari sampingnya. Menyesali kesalahan kecil yang ia buat. _Apa lagi?_ Ia pun tidak tahu kesalahan apa lagi yang akan ia buat yang mungkin menyusahkan gadis itu. Lagi.

.

Suara isakan tangis pelan terdengar didalam kamar perempuan diasrama Gryffindor. Seorang gadis tertelungkup berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya yang sebenarnya jauh lebih keras dari ini karena ia tidak mau ada yang mendengar. Ia melakukan ini semua untuk Draco. Ia tidak mau Draco dicap pembohong oleh orang banyak bila mereka terlihat dekat karena cowok itu terlanjur mengatakan seperti itu pada ibunya. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia tidak mau ini terjadi. Hermione benar-benar mencintai cowok itu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, dengan segenap hatinya, seluruh jiwanya.

Dibawah danau, diasrama Slytherin, Draco duduk didekat jendela dan menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan kanannya berdarah berkat rasa kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya melampiaskannya pada sebuah gelas dimeja. Ia biarkan darahnya menetes menodai tiap benda yang dekat sebagai tanda luka didalam yang jauh lebih perih dan berdarah-darah. Satu kebodohan dan semuanya hilang. Kehilangan Hermione berarti kehilangan sebagian besar hatinya. Entah apa ia sanggup melaluinya atau tidak.

.

Hari berlalu bahkan terlalu cepat bagi sebagian murid sekolah sihir itu karena mereka melaluinya tanpa beban ataupun masalah apa-apa.

"Betapa enaknya jadi murid kelas awal. Mereka masih bisa bermain-main dibulan-bulan seperti ini sementara kita mempertaruhkan diri untuk kelulusan kita." Ron mengeluh disela makan malamnya. Tak lama mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan lagi.

"Kau mau kembali menjadi murid kelas 1? Aku sih tidak. Lulus dan melamar sebagai Auror. Woohoo! Rencana yang luar biasa bagus!" Harry menanggapi sahabatnya itu sambil membaca buku dan menyuap makanannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hermione? Ginny, kau tahu dimana dia?"

Gadis disamping Harry mengedikkan bahunya, "Bukannya Hermione memang sedang hobi menghilang dari kita akhir-akhir ini? Kalau begitu biarkan saja."

"Dewasa sekali, Gin. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Hermione meluncur ke danau dan dimakan para duyung?"

Ginny bersiap membalas omongan kakaknya, "Sangat melegakan, Ron. Kau tahu, Hermione terlalu pintar untuk menceburkan dirinya ke danau. Ia tidak akan melakukannya dalam keadaan apapun. Aku tahu ia baik-baik saja."

"Ia menangis hampir setiap malam, iya kan? Matanya selalu merah dan bengkak setiap pagi. Aku tahu ia tidak baik-baik saja."

Perkataan Ron membuat Ginny membisu. Hingga detik ini gadis itu masih memikirkan masalahnya dengan Draco dan menyembunyikannya dari Harry dan Ron. Malah menurut sepenglihatan Ginny, Draco sudah melupakannya jauh lebih cepat dan terlihat lebih sering bercanda dengan teman-temannya tanpa beban. Tapi Hermione, disela tidurnya ia masih juga menangis memikirkannya, ia tidak mau membicarakan apapun yang ujungnya akan membahas soal Draco, dan ia tidak lagi menyentuh tempat-tempat yang pernah menjadi kenangannya dengan cowok itu meski berbulan-bulan sudah berlalu.

Ya, Ginny tahu Hermione tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

.

Draco melangkah cepat menuju tempat yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh seseorang yang selama ini menjadi jembatan antara dirinya dengan orang yang sedang berada ditempat itu. Pembicaraan yang tajam tadi membuatnya sadar.

Ginny Weasley menyeretnya kesebuah lorong kosong setelah makan siang hari itu dan menceritakan semua tentang Hermione yang sudah ia lewatkan.

"_Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan kesalahanmu, Draco. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan Hermione yang belum sama sekali bisa untuk sedikit saja membuatnya lupa akan ini semua."_

_Ia menggeleng, "Kau hanya melihatku saat aku bersama teman-temanku saja. Sehingga kau berpikir aku sudah melupakannya."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau biarkan ini seperti ini saja, hah? Kau tidak ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu didepan semua orang? Kau mau melakukan hal itu tapi tidak mau melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mencoba mendekatinya tapi sama sekali tidak bisa. Hermione tidak mau lagi berbicara denganku."_

"_Oh! Mana Draco Malfoy si Slytherin kejam? Paksa dia mendengarkanmu. Paksa dia menyetujui niat baikmu untuk berbaikan."_

"_Huh. Sahabat macam apa kau?" Draco mendengus mengejek Ginny. Tapi gadis dihadapannya itu sama sekali tidak peduli._

"_Hidupku tidak bergantung padamu, Draco. Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa. Tapi hidupnya benar-benar bergantung padamu. Paksa dia, atau biarkan seperti ini selamanya." Ginny berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapan cowok itu._

Lorong kosong itu terlihat sepi. Hanya satu buah toples berisi api sihir yang membuatnya lebih terang dari lorong-lorong sebelumnya. Dan tentunya seorang gadis yang duduk ditepi jendela sendirian, menatap langit yang penuh dengan cahaya bintang. Draco memandangnya dari kejauhan sambil menyandarkan bagian tubuhnya sebelah kanan kedinding batu. Rambut cokelat milik Hermione bergerak lembut karena hembusan angin malam. Tubuhnya menggigil sedikit. Draco yakin pasti akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sangat yakin.

.

Kelulusan bagi murid kelas 7 sudah didepan mata. Bulan Mei tiba dengan sangat cepat dan perayaan kelulusan akan diadakan malam ini. Semua bersiap dengan gaun dan jas mereka masing-masing untuk acara yang dilaksanakan di Aula Besar. Murid kelas 7 tahun ini jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya karena ditambah dengan murid-murid yang tahun lalu meninggalkan sekolah untuk pertarungan Hogwarts. Hampir separuh dari jumlah asli. Sehingga pesta malam ini akan jauh lebih meriah dari biasanya.

"Hermione, ayo turun!" Ginny meneriakinya dari ruang rekreasi. Gadis itu berbalut gaun selutut berwarna ungu muda berbahan silk yang jatuh ditubuhnya dengan indah. Rambutnya diurai begitu saja dengan aksen kepangan mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah." Ginny akhirnya menyusul kakaknya dan Harry yang sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke Aula Besar.

Diatas sana, Hermione sudah sangat cantik dengan gaun selutut warna biru muda dan rambutnya sudah rapi dengan hiasan kecil diatasnya. Ia sedang memilih sepatu dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki sepatu yang cocok untuk gaun itu. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia memilih wedges berwarna putih dan siap untuk berangkat ke Aula Besar.

Sesampainya disana, pesta sudah dimulai, para murid serta guru berdansa dengan pasangan mereka ditengah-tengah Aula Besar yang sudah diubah menjadi lantai dansa. Hermione menikmati suara musik dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk dimeja yang sama dengan seorang gadis dari Hufflepuff.

"Kau tidak berdansa, Hermione?"

Hermione menoleh dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu juga menggeleng, "Aku sedang menunggu Blaise mengambil minuman."

"Blaise? Zabini?"

Anggukan kepala gadis itu sangat bersemangat. Hermione pun tersenyum seadanya. Blaise Zabini adalah teman Draco. Dan ia harus pergi dari sana sebelum Blaise datang dan melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Tapi,

"Hei, Hermione."

Gadis Hufflepuff itu terlihat berseri-seri saat Blaise datang. Sementara Hermione menciut dan menoleh untuk tersenyum kepada Blaise semanis mungkin.

"Hai, Blaise. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

"Aaah.." Blaise memberikan satu minuman pada gadis Hufflepuff itu dan duduk diantara mereka berdua, "Kau saja yang sering menghilang. Kau sudah melihat Draco?"

Yaa.. apa lagi yang bisa Blaise bahas selain _Draco_.

"Errr… belum." _Dan tidak ingin._ Tambah Hermione dalam hati.

Blaise hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Well, kau harus melihatnya nanti."

Hermione tersenyum tertahan dan mengangguk kaku lalu diam sampai Blaise dan gadis Hufflepuff itu turun kelantai dansa dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ehem, boleh aku minta perhatiannya sebentar?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi permainan musik dan berbicara pada semua hadirin. Hermione mendongak untuk melihatnya. _Oh tidak!_ Apa yang akan Draco bicarakan diatas sana?

Draco meneruskan saat semua mulai menghentikan kegiatan dan memperhatikannya, "Well, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat bagi kita semua atas kelulusan ini." riuh rendah menyambut perkataan Draco,

"Dan aku juga… ingin mengatakan suatu hal pada seseorang disini. Emm… aku ingin meminta maaf pada gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian dimeja sebelah sana." Draco menunjuk kearah Hermione yang sontak membelalak. Semua mata kini menatap kearah mereka berdua bergantian, "Maafkan aku, Hermione. Kau tahu hanya itu saja yang bisa aku katakan padamu. Aku… tidak bisa melalui ini sendirian. Jadi, _please_… Maukah kau memaafkanku dan kembali menjadi.. emm pacarku?"

Hermione makin membelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Draco sementara para murid dan guru bersorak ramai. Ada yang berteriak agar Hermione menerima Draco dan memaafkannya, namun ada juga yang tidak memperbolehkannya. Draco turun dari panggung dan bergerak menuju tempat Hermione duduk. Gadis itu celingukan mencari Ginny yang malah mendelik kearahnya memintanya berdiri menyambut Draco. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa arti ini semua.

Draco sampai dihadapan Hermione yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu berkata lirih diantara riuh yang masih terdengar ramai agar hanya bisa didengar oleh gadis itu saja, "_Please_, Hermione.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengatakannya padamu. Kau pasti juga mengerti betapa menyiksanya ini semua." Draco menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya dan membawanya kedepan dada, "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Hermione menatap mata kelabu itu. Beberapa murid masih ramai mengomentari dan para guru serta sahabat mereka berdua sudah mulai menyuruh mereka memberikan sedikit privasi pada Draco dan Hermione.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua."

"Oh ya?" Draco menatap mata cokelat yang berjarak satu kepala dibawahnya, "Lalu membiarkan masalah ini tidak pernah selesai? Membiarkan hidupku dibayangi oleh rasa bersalah seumur hidup?"

Hermione menggeleng-geleng, "Tak perlu mengatakannya didepan sana."

"Dan kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkanku, Hermione. Aku perlu melakukan ini. _Untukmu. Untuk kita._"

Mata cokelat madu itu berkaca-kaca. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco pada tangan kanannya dan bergerak kerambut pirang platina cowok itu, membelainya pelan tanpa menatap kerambut itu ataupun mata Draco, "Terima kasih. Karena kau sudah melakukan ini untukku…"

Tangan Draco memegang dagu Hermione dan mengangkatnya sehingga mata mereka berdua bertemu. Ia bisa melihat Hermione menahan airmata dipelupuk matanya, "Katakan yang harus kau katakan. Tatap mataku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan aku…" Hermione menahan kata-katanya, "…juga mencintaimu, Draco."

Draco langsung memeluk Hermione setelah kata-kata itu terucap, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu lagi. Membawa wajah itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Hermione tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia menutup kedua matanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Bibir Draco menekan bibirnya pelan dan mulai menyusupkan jemarinya kedalam rambut cokelat Hermione sebagaimana gadis itu juga melakukannya. Menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut pirang platina milik Draco.

Semua mata memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan pandangan bahagia seolah peristiwa ini memang sudah seharusnya terjadi sejak lama seperti yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu. Satu persatu pasangan disana mengikuti apa yang Draco dan Hermione lakukan. Saat Draco dan Hermione saling melepaskan diri, mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan disekitar mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak punya inisiatif sendiri." Draco mencibir para pasangan itu. Hermione hanya tertawa pelan.

"Biarkan saja, Draco." Ia pun menarik bibir Draco kembali ke bibirnya dan kembali berciuman diantara lautan pasangan yang melakukan hal yang sama di Aula Besar. Saling mengulum bibir dan merasakan manis.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibuku saat aku mengaku?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione saat mereka saling melepaskan diri lagi. Mereka masih berpelukan.

"Apa?"

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, menggoda Hermione, "Mum bilang kalau mereka ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Jadi.. kau bersiap-siap saja diundang ke Manor kapanpun."

"Astaga, Draco. Yang benar saja." Hermione menggigit sudut bibirnya.

"Hey tenang. Apa yang kau takutkan? Menghadapi Voldemort saja kau berani. Masa menghadapi ayah dan ibuku kau takut?"

Hermione memukul lengan Draco.

"Ouch! Ada apa sih?"

Gadis itu terbahak, "Tapi ini berbeda, Draco. Ini seperti…"

"_Bertemu calon mertua?_" Draco makin menggoda Hermione yang mukanya sudah merah, "Haha. Ayolah Hermione, santai saja. Kan ada aku."

Hermione tersenyum menatap Draco didepannya. Tangannya masih memeluk cowok itu. Ya, selama bersamanya, ia akan lebih tenang menghadapi semuanya.

.

SELESAI

* * *

><p><strong><em>whoaaaaa I'm baaacccckkkkkkk! *histeris sendiri*<em>**

**_hahahaha. aku seneng banget bisa nyelesein ff ini diantara jadwal uasku. haha. ff yang aneh lagi dari aku. tapi... ya semoga kalian suka :)_**

**_R.n'R please, merci :))) _**


End file.
